shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elisé Nicolosi
|Affiliates = }}Elisé Nicolosi (ニコロージ・エリーズ, Erisū Nicorōsi) is a Senior Team Leader in the Survey Corps. Appearance She has waist-length black hair that's worn in a goddess braid when on missions with bangs that sweep to the right with slim light blue eyes and pale skin, but it's gotten darker since she's in the sun often. After she cut her hair, it was worn just past her neck, and bangs that go across her face when not clipped back by a silver brooch. Personality Elisé is described as being strictly routine, realistic, and diligent. Her motherly side is shown when Maija is sad or unsure about herself, and her emotional vulnerability is shown when she talks to Hanji. She can be quite anxious when all trust or responsibility is placed on her. She often tells people that her main hope is to mature out of her anxiousness, or at least not let it stop her from doing what she wants or needs in the moment, as it often does. Also, it's been seen that she is judgemental, such as when she began observing Maija's rather blunt personality, she was positive it would be trouble. Although she was wrong, it took time for her to trust Maija's way of doing things. Abilities History Elisé grew up an only child in middle class until the age of 5, when her parents split, so she went to live with her maternal grandparents, her grandfather being a very well-known priest. Though the household was extremely traditional and religious, they were in the Upper Middle Class. Because of this, she was prone to consistency, and guilt for her "sins". She also did a lot of studying, and daily prayers were required in her house, playing into her strong preference for routine. In her later teenage years, she befriends Lydia, biological mother to Patricia Kallas. As Patricia and Elisé grew closer together, Patty's mother dies of unknown reasons. Since Lydia and Elisé had already developed a trusting relationship, she leaves Patricia to her in case of any disaster, giving Elisé the title of god-mother of her daughter. On Patricia's 16th birthday, she explains that she'll be joining the Survey Corps because it's an "adventure". Elisé immediately rejected this idea, but because she was still technically living off some resources from her grandparents, they restricted her from going into the Scout Regiment with Patricia—instead forcing her to run errands for various people that hired her. As years passed, every time the Scout Regiment came back from an expedition, Elisé would get time off to go look for Patricia in the returning squad. Every time she came back, Elisé would severely scold her and then hug. On the fourth expedition since Patricia's graduation however, she did not return. Due to the fact she needed money, she continued working for the nuns until she began having nightmares. Leaving behind her job and grandparents, she went to join the Trainee Program, so that she would be able to join the Survey Corps so that she would have the resources necessary to give the closure she needed about Patricia. While she was in the program, she also renounced her faith, thinking back on everything and coming to the realization that it would only hold her back. When she graduated, she set out on expeditions searching for Patricia. After killing her 10th Titan, she found Patricia's body, although it was just her top half. Returning to HQ, she took some time off for fear of her fighting quality dropping since she had to deal with the shock. She went back into the squad and went out on a few more missions until she made up her mind to resign. But when she saw the happiness of saved children, and people thanking her, she couldn't bring herself to it. To this day, that's her reason for staying. Relationships Adalheid Nicolosi The mother of Elisé who used to work as a cook. They had a stable relationship, as they were a prime example of "like mother, like daughter". Sharing the same opinions on many things, they often did things her father would disapprove of secretly. Frederick Nicolosi Father to Elisé who used to work as a consultant for a company within their wall. Not much is noted about their relationship, but her thoughts were relayed to his mother in a more respectful manner on the occasion that Elisé got into an argument with her mother. She apparently shares a staggering resemblance to her father in the facial features. Levi Ackerman While barely any personal connections have been established between them, she finds how "mysterious" he is to be very interesting. She also prods him with questions from time-to-time, at one point bringing up the question of his relation to Isabel and Farlan. Maija Ardelean A close friend and colleague of hers, Elisé is on very good terms with her. Although at first very skeptical of her tendency to speak out, she gained an understanding of the girl's personality, and even saw it beneficial. Constantly feeling the need to show her more tactics and ideas, it's understood that Elisé sees Maija as her own daughter. Trivia * In the very little spare time she has, Elisé enjoys drawing portraits of her comrades * Her appearance was inspired by Dorothea from "Emma" by Kaoru Mori * He eyes (shape;pupils) were based of Minah of "A Bride's Story" by Kaoru Mori * She has excellent memory * She sleeps in the fetal position, for 6-7 hours per 24 hours on average, and it's noted she snores lightly * She's afraid of small spiders, as she finds it scarier to be overwhelmed by a large amount of them than to kill one large one Category:Female Category:Survey Corps